Serendipity
by nooneisusingthisaccount
Summary: "Yes, I was with Feliciano for a while, but that has long passed. You're my only one, now. You have me... all of me..."


**FANFICTION**

**Title**: Serendipity

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Pairing**: S. Italy x Germany, mentions of others

**Rating**: T/M

**Type**: One-Shot

**Genre**: Romance, Adventure

**Point of View**: Third Person Omniscient

**Setting**: N/A

**Warning/s**: N/A

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Chigi!" Lovino roared, slamming the door behind him. The sound echoed loudly through the large apartment he shared with Ludwig. He took off his shoes and threw them to the ground, snarling all the while.<p>

In the kitchen, Ludwig looked up from his cleaning and frowned. Lovino almost never came home in a rage, and if he did, it did not match up to how angry he sounded now. He tossed the rag he was holding into the sink and began to make his way toward his lover. Cleaning could certainly wait until later.

Not noticing the German's advances, Lovino paced back and forth, muttering fast Italian under his breath. From what Ludwig could pick out with his struggling Italian basics, they were mostly harsh curses. His worry began to grow.

"Lovino?"

The Italian froze, whipping around. When their eyes met, Ludwig took a step back. There is was a fire within them that blazed as dangerous and heated as the sun. Dark, haunting, fierce. Wild and untamed. Before Ludwig could say anything, though, Lovino dashed past him and into one of the other rooms, slamming the door behind him. Ludwig just stood there for a moment, contemplating his options, running a hand through his hair. With a deep sigh, he turned on his heel and walked over to the room. He raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Go away," was the muffled reply. Ludwig sighed and crossed his arms.

"Lovino, please come out."

"No."

"Lovino, I will give you three seconds."

"..."

"One."

Silence.

"Two."

Some shuffling on the other side.

"Thr-"

The door creaked open a mere inch, and Ludwig let out a breath that he did not know he was holding until that moment. A lone amber-green eyes glared at him. "What?"

Ludwig said nothing, only held out his arms. A few seconds of tense silence passed before Lovino's anger melted away at his lover's knowing look. He slammed into Ludwig, wrapping his arms around the German's torso and burying his face in the warm crook of his neck. The contact did not draw Ludwig's attention from the sobs that began to emanate from his lover. He tightened his embrace and - awkwardly - led him to the couch. Once they both were seated, Ludwig gently unwrapped his arms and took Lovino's face in his hands. Lovino cast his eyes down, sniffling and biting his lip. Ludwig's stern gaze softened as tears slipped down his lover's cheeks, feeling the warm liquid seep past his fingers.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked softly, stroking Lovino's cheekbones. The Italian shook his head slowly, looking anywhere but his lover's face. The German sighed, sensing that what his Lovi needed right now was comfort and love, not interrogation.

Inwardly nodding at his decision, Ludwig leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lovi's cheeks, kissing away the tears. Lovino murmured something and moved closer, his face tilting up. Ludwig realized what he wanted and tilted his head down, connecting their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Familiar warmth bloomed inside them with the gesture. Immediately, Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Both of their eyes closed as they kissed each other deeply, a world of emotions in the simple exchange.

Ludwig trailed his hands down Lovino's side, feeling his lover shiver when his hands settled on his hips, fingers stroking comfortingly. Lovino sighed against his lips when Ludwig pressed him down onto the couch, silently welcoming the protective warmth that his lover emanated. But they soon had to part, breaking away at the same time for breath.

Ludwig smiled proudly at his lover, eyes roving appreciatively over the pink cheeks, red lips, and glazed eyes that he caused. But, he noticed with an inward frown and a slight downward turn of his lips, there was still a pain in Lovino's eyes that he did not understand. He shifted so that they lay side by side, facing each other. Lovino's eyes closed once more, and Ludwig sighed. His lover was so stubborn sometimes. He reached up and brushed a hand through Lovi's hair, knowing the calming effect it had on the Italian.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Finally, when Ludwig felt Lovino relax under his touch, he spoke.

"What happened?"

Lovino knew that Ludwig was going to ask sooner or later, but it still did not stop the rush of fear that ran through him at his lover's voice. He also knew that Ludwig would not stop until he received a proper answer. With a shudder, he replied.

"... Antonio..."

Ludwig tensed at name of Lovi's ex-boyfriend. It brought up terrible memories of that one fated night two years ago, when he was visiting Feliciano and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Instead, he found Antonio towering over Lovino, drunk and fiercely ripping off all his clothes. The tears streaming down the Italian's cheeks, the rag that was stuffed into his mouth to block out his desperate pleas and cries, his bound feet and hands, had caused the German to ultimately snap.

Antonio had to be sent to the hospital for two months with broken ribs and hands, a black-eye, and a wounded pride. Lovino and Ludwig had been inseparable ever since, and even after all this time, there had to be a few nations around if the three were in the same room.

"What about Antonio?" Ludwig bit out, eyes darkening. Lovino shivered.

"He didn't touch me! He was with the pervert and your brother." Ludwig did not relax. Francis was no threat to him, and Gilbert was fiercely against Lovino and Antonio being together ever since the incident, but Ludwig knew just how deep and complex the relationships between the three nations were.

"And?"

Lovino burrowed into his side.

"Lovino."

"He talked about you," Lovi said brokenly. He began to talk faster and faster suddenly, as if a dam had broke and all the water could no longer be contained. "He started saying stuff about you, and how you had so many lovers before me-" Ludwig blinked in shock.

"- Especially during the World Wars. How you had Belgium and Feliks and F-Feliciano- " A sob - "Not just the World Wars! He talked about how you had Ivan and Arthur and K-Kiku and even ALFRED! And I was so angry b-because he said that I was just another f-fling and I didn't want to believe him b-because we've been together this l-long and - and, and..." He trailed off, sobbing softly into the German's side.

Ludwig was still, mind on the brink of exploding. All what his lover had said swirled in his mind like a snowstorm. Damn that Spaniard! A particularly loud sob brought his attention back to Lovino.

Acting fast, he connected their lips once more. Lovino shakily returned it, kissing back weakly. Ludwig deepened the kiss, trying to convey so many emotions that burned within him. When Lovino broke away for breath, Ludwig leaned back, a trail of saliva a bridge between them.

"Lovino, I love you so much," the German breathed into his ear, eliciting a shiver. "You are not a fling to me. I love you so much. You are everything to me. And I'll go out right now and proclaim it to the world if you want me to."

Lovino gasped between sobs, trying to regain his breath. "B-But, Antonio said... and I wanted to be your only one-"

"Nothing he said was true, Lovi," Ludwig pressed. "Yes, I was with Feliciano for a while, but that has long passed. You're my only one, now. You have me... all of me... Antonio is nothing... I'm yours..."

Consoling whispers and affectionate kisses followed his declaration. Showered by so much care, Lovino calmed down quickly. By that time, they were intertwined, arms and legs wrapped around each other tightly. Ludwig pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead, and Lovino melted into his body completely.

In that moment, there was no else but them. It was their little bubble of happiness and contentment, their own world, far away from disapproving eyes and lies and the rest of the nations. They were protected by a foundation of truth, strength, and trust, creating a barrier that no one else could penetrate. They belonged to only each other, matched each other's strengths and weakness perfectly, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ They're so cute!"<p>

"Kiku! Make sure you get all the sides! It's only a matter of time before they-"

"Hai, Eliza-chan! Feli! Get the video camera ready!"

"Awww, this will be a great doujinshi!"

Well, having guardian nations didn't hurt, either.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this. -_-" Anyway... I promise I'll put up a better one-shot later on... <strong>


End file.
